Drawer slide assemblies are used in most drawer-cabinet settings to facilitate a smooth opening and closing of a drawer relative to the cabinet housing. The problem with such drawer slide assemblies, however, is that they lack means for providing any sort of control over the movement of the drawer as it closes in the cabinet housing. As such, the drawer, cabinet, or a facia cover associated with the front of the drawer, can be damaged as the drawer is forcibly closed into the cabinet housing.
Such forceful movement of the drawer relative to the cabinet housing can also cause loud slamming noises upon impact between the drawer and the cabinet interface, and there can be damage to the associated drawer slide assembly mechanisms and rails, or the contents of the drawers themselves. It is clear that such uncontrolled closing motion is undesirable, and it is equally clear that it would be desirable to prevent such uncontrolled forceful movement of the drawer upon closing and the damage associated therewith.